


I need a model!

by Em_nerdyfangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kinda just cuteness really, M/M, Makeup, Pre-Slash, So Sorry about that, YouTube, Youtuber AU, which i know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_nerdyfangirl/pseuds/Em_nerdyfangirl
Summary: "Hey! I'm helping you here! No insulting the hair." Keith responded, swatting at Lance. Lance and Shiro laughed and Lance nodded."True true. Keith here is our fabulous model for this evening!"





	

"Keith!" Lance yelled, causing Keith to look up from where he was reading a post about the Mandela Effect on Tumblr. Lance was pacing frantically in front of his bedroom door, clutching a handful of Keith-doesn't-know-what beauty stuff.  
"You okay there?" Keith asked cautiously. He had a feeling this was not going to end well for him.  
"I need a model! Pidge was going to but they remembered Matt was coming and they are filming their own video but I have a live stream and I go live in five minutes and I have no model!" Lance rambled.  
"Shiro?" Keith suggested, although he already knew where this was going.  
"He's helping me with the beauty stuff! It's for charity and it's going to last for six hours but we can't if we have no model!" He wailed. Keith let out a long, drawn out sigh.  
"Fine." He left the post loaded to come back to later and followed Lance through the shared house (Allura had basically brought everyone a house to live in because they didn't want to move out on their own and no-one could decide who they wanted to go with). They went to the 'media room', aka the room where Lance, Pidge and Shiro film their youtube videos. Hunk filmed his in the kitchen (obviously). Everything was already set up and Shiro was fussing over his eye sets. Keith just sat where instructed and waited for the inevitable..  
"Hi guys! Welcome to Blue Lion Beauty's first ever charity livestream! Wow we are getting lots of viewers very fast. Give me a sec so I can post that I'm live on my SMs." There was a pause during which Keith read some of the incoming comments. Many of them were about Lance, the liveshow or beauty jargon Keith didn't understand but some were also about Keith. Mainly 'who's the new guy?' Or 'we haven't seen him before!' Once he had posted all he needed to, Lance came back into view and grinned at the camera.  
"Thanks for waiting there guys! So! If you're new, I'm Lance. This is my friend Shiro who you may know from 'Shiro's Beauty' And mullet boy here his Keith! He's my friend and Shiro's little bro!"  
"Hey! I'm helping you here! No insulting the hair." Keith responded, swatting at Lance. Lance and Shiro laughed and Lance nodded.  
"True true. Keith here is our fabulous model for this evening as Pidge was unavailable, being busy on their own channel. Anyway! I would say we have no time to loose, but we have six hours. Either way, lets get to it!"

And so they did. Lance started out by showing how to make a couple of his homemade face masks, which all three of them applied and then took a selfie to post on Lance's instagram. After that, Shiro and Lance set to doing Keith's makeup. To start with, they just did it simple. Shiro applied perfect eyeliner, as usual, and Lance did spot-on contouring. Keith was a good model, staying still and posing once it was done to show it off. Afterwards, the pair turned Keith's face into a ghostly skull using greys and silvers. Then, they went full on film-makeup and added effects over the top which made it look as though Keith's skin was peeling, revealing the skeleton underneith. At this, Lance commented:  
"And that's why we use proper skin-care folks!" In between all this, the three boys mucked around, answered a few of the questions from the comments, and explained about the charity they were raising money for. They ended up going way over their $1 million goal and Lance promised that if they hit $2 million he would die his hair blue for a while. Safe to say, after an unplanned seventh hour of the liveshow, they hit that goal and Keith made Lance promise to let him do it. Shiro had to leave after five hours but nobody minded - the easy chemistry between the two remaining boys was entertaining enough. It was only the next day, after a ten-hour sleep to catch up on what they lost during the night, that Lance logged into his social media to discover a massive fanbase of 'Klance' shippers.

He couldn't say he minded much.


End file.
